Fate is a Strange Thing
by anem
Summary: Jordan is pregnant. But who is the father? Read and find out. FINISHED
1. New Years bring unexpected things

First story I actually wrote down, but it has been going on in my head for quite a while now. Just in no particular language / form.

Oh, and I don't own anyone (yet)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jordan, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

It was her usual answer. A lie. She was sick. But she never was sick. She was a pathologist for crying out loud, she deled with the smell of death on a daily basis. She couldn't afford to be sick.

She didn't want to believe it at first, but there was a reason for her to be sick so often. She was pregnant. She had less then nine month to figure out how to deal with it. Being a single mother wouldn't be easy. Especially with the odd hours she had to work. Garret would probably understand. He had a daughter himself. And the others would help her too, the best way they could. They were family after all, the only family she had left. But they would tell her to go to the father. Let him take his share of caring for the baby. But that would never happen. Ever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a surprise for everyone. Jordan pregnant. Complicated, stubborn, commitment phobic Jordan Cavanaugh with a baby. That was difficult to imagine. But from the looks of it, she couldn't either. This hadn't been planned. And whoever the father was, he could understand how he could let this happen. He clearly hadn't been thinking. Who would when that woman decided to play seductive. Every man in his right mind would loose it. He could tell from experience. There had never been anything between them. But she had this way that made him curious of what if. And she probably knew it. She definitely knew how to get what she wanted. And she had used him to get things more often than he would admit.

As for the father of her baby… He either didn't know it was his or he knew her just well enough to see enough of her issues and didn't want to deal with it. You had to know her quite well to see the caring Jordan. The soft and vulnerable heart of hers that you had to take care of and that you shouldn't give away once you were trusted with it else it would break into thousand pieces.

His bet was he didn't know he was the father. They had a pool going around the morgue and he had his money on a certain country boy detective. He had seen them together a lot lately. It seemed to be just a matter of time for them to get together. But Jordan being Jordan would find a way to weasel out. And the poor boy believed her when she said the baby wasn't his.

Something was there. He knew it. When they started the pool he had asked Woody to join in. Just to see how he would react. And he just shrugged it off.


	2. Who is the father? 1

ME'S OFFICE

There is a sign on the door to Trace with a picture of Jordan crossed out and saying "No Trespassing"

Jordan: (ignoring the sign and entering Trace) Nige, do you …

Nigel: Freeze!

Jordan: (stops) What the …

Nigel: (joins her outside) I've some experiments running.

Jordan: Oh, I see. No good for the baby.

Nigel: You got it.

Jordan: What's with that? (pointing at the sign)

Nigel: So you know. (turns over the sign, it reads "open")

Jordan: Okay... You got my tox results?

Nigel: Sure. (goes fetching them) Here you are.

Jordan: Thanks. (goes to her office)

JORDAN'S OFFICE

Stiles: (is sitting in her chair)

Jordan: Stiles. That's my chair. What you want?

Stiles: (stands up) I hear congratulations are in order.

Jordan: So what?

Stiles: How do you feel about becoming a mother?

Jordan: I didn't plan it.

Stiles: A lot of people don't plan to have children. Yet some are happy about them, others not.

Jordan: As if I don't know.

Stiles: So what about you?

Jordan: You want to know if I'm happy about this?

Stiles: For example.

Jordan: I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out.

Stiles: What about the father?

Jordan: What about him?

Stiles: What's he saying?

Jordan: ….

Stiles: Does he even know?

Jordan: …

Stiles: I take that as a no. You should tell him.

Jordan: He's got nothing to do with this.

Stiles: Really? Now, that's new.

Jordan: It's none of his business, ok? And you can't tell me what to do.

Stiles: If you say so. Just call when you are ready to talk. (leaves)

Jordan: Yeah, whatever.


	3. Who is the father? 2

PRECINCT

Capra: So, Dr. Townsend asked me if I wanted to join a certain pool about, you know, the father of Dr. Cavanaugh's baby.

Woody: So what?

Capra: Well, you and Jordan Cavanaugh, you are close, aren't you?

Woody: Uhm, … I … Maybe … Maybe not. What's it to you anyway?

Capra: Tell me, what would happen if I put my money on you?

Woody: Oh, you want to know if I'm … if … Jordan and I …

Capra: Are you?

Woody: No.

Capra: Oh, ok.

Woody: … (starts leaving)

Capra: Somehow, I'm not really convinced.

Woody: Not? But it's the truth.

Capra: Really?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was. He and Jordan had never made love and maybe never would. Not that he didn't want to. He did. He sometimes dreams about it. And yes, they had been getting close before. Not really dating yet, but something quite similar. Jordan seemed to come around slowly. All his patience finally seemed to be worthwhile. But he was wrong. She was having someone else's child. He didn't know whose. And frankly, he didn't want to know. It hurt to think of her with someone else.

He was avoiding her for a while now. Ever since he heard about it. But he kept his ears open. Listened to what people talked about. It seemed like there wasn't anybody else. At least no one knew.

Maybe he still had a chance. The baby was hers. He loved her. He could try to love her baby as if it was his. It didn't seem too difficult. He didn't know much about babies. But he could learn. If she let him.

She'd tried to talk with him for the whole week. Maybe they could continue where they left of before all this. If he was lucky. Maybe, if he was very lucky, she would take him as a surrogate father for her baby.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He called her. And she invited him over.

Woody: How … How are you?

Jordan: Fine … The baby's fine, too. … Just…

Woody: (concerned) What?

Jordan: …

Woody: Jordan?


	4. And what about Max?

Thanks for the reviews. And as for the script type / non script type writing: think of the non script as thoughts of a character expressed in tiny tidbits of talk, motions, tone and expressions over an average CJ episode. That's kind of how it is in my head. Problem is, the rest of the episode is kind of blurred so I can't write them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No. He has to come home on his own will. I don't want him to feel obliged to or something."

That was all she said whenever somebody offered to try and find her father. But he knew she missed him more than ever.

He remembered how he felt like when Maggie had been pregnant with Abby. He wished he could talk with his father about everything. Ask him how it felt to become a father. How he had dealt with all those strange emotions and the new situations. But Harry Macy was anywhere but with his son. He at least still had his mother back then. She told him stories about him as a baby. That helped a lot. And then he had Maggie, and Maggie had him. To talk about things. And they had Maggie's parents too.

But Jordan … Jordan had no one as far as he knew. No mother. Max gone. Even no boyfriend as it seemed. He had offered her to talk to him whenever she needed. And he knew she had other friends too. Nigel was certainly willing to talk. And Lily. He wasn't sure about Woody. They had seemed to get together before. But now? They weren't really talking as long as he knew.

Jordan should have someone to talk to. To ask questions and get answers. Someone she trusted. Maybe Max wasn't the best one for this job. But he was her father. Her family. She needed him. Not only now. Once the baby was born she would need someone to take care of him or her when she was at work. And with her working hours it wouldn't be easy to find someone. He was going to give her as much time as possible. But he couldn't keep her off odd hour calls and late shifts forever.

"Nigel? Can you try find Max? But keep it secret. Don't let Jordan know. And try to make him come home without forcing him."

"What? Like sending him pictures of Jordan and Boston to make him miss home?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's short, I know. Next will be longer.


	5. How to be a mother

WOODY'S APARTMENT, 1 A.M.

Jordan: (nocks on door)

Woody: (opens door, looks at her; he had been sleeping)

Jordan: Do you sometimes think about things so much you can't sleep?

Woody: (opens door for her) Come on in.

(they go sit on the sofa, Woody gets blankets to snuggle into)

Jordan: I miss her …

Woody: … Your mother.

Jordan: I don't know, Woody. I don't know how to be a mom. I don't know how moms are.

Woody: You'll do great, Jordan.

Jordan: You don't know that.

Woody: I do. When it comes to those you care about, you're one of the most caring women I know, Jordan. And that's the most important thing about a mom. Caring for her kid. You'll do great.

Jordan: Tell me. About moms. How they are. How yours is.

Woody: (looks away, sad) I wish I could. I don't remember much.

Jordan: (looks at him questioning)

Woody: She died when I was four, Jordan. Cancer.

Jordan: (moves over, hugs him, near tears) Oh, Woody. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry.

Woody: (hugs her back) It's ok, Jordan. I never told anyone. It's just … We, Cal and I, we were always 'those poor Hoyt boys'. I was sick of that when I first came to Boston. I didn't want anyone know about my past. My family. I wanted to start over. Be me for a chance, not just a son of my parents.

Jordan: (hugs him closer) Tell me? (snuggles into him)

Woody: She was diagnosed in the first months of been pregnant with my brother. I was two. She refused to get treated. She didn't want to hurt the baby. By the time she was ready for chemo, when Cal was a few month old, it was too late. She got sick. Dad was deputy back than.

Jordan: Your dad is a cop too?

Woody: Deputy Sheriff, Sheriff later. (faint smile) We're more alike than you thought, huh? So he didn't have time to take proper care of a sick wife and two little boys. We kind of moved in with Aunt Marge and her family. Mom's sister. There was this little house next to her bigger one. So aunt Marge could come over whenever needed. And after mom … after she died we stayed there. Aunt Marge tried her best, but she wasn't mom. And she had her own kids. And dad … he was distant, strict sometimes. Guess he missed mom and didn't know how to deal with us. And then, when I was sixteen, some eighteen year old gas station robber shot him. He died two days later. Then it was just Cal and I. They let us stay on our own with Aunt Marge checking from time to time of course.

Jordan: Oh, Wood. I'm sorry. I always thought you had a model childhood and no worries. You seemed always so happy. I shouldn't have assumed you didn't have any hard time. I'm sorry.

Woody: Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. (wipes away a stray tear on her cheek with his thump)

Jordan: I should have asked.

Woody: (strokes her back gently, hugging her closer)

They sit like that for a while until Jordan starts to fall asleep.

Woody: It's late. We should both go to bed.

Jordan: (snuggles closer as a respond)

Woody: (lifts her up and carries her to his bed, tucks her in and starts to leave)

Jordan: (sleepy) Where you goin'?

Woody: I'll sleep on the sofa.

Jordan: No, stay, please.

Woody: You sure?

Jordan: Yeah, please?

Woody: (climbs into the bed next to her)

Jordan: (snuggles into him)


	6. Some

… random thoughts of Woody about a very pregnant Jordan

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Most people said she was cranky, unbearable most of the time. They blamed it on the hormones and on the unwanted pregnancy. Some even claimed she still didn't act like a mother to be. But he knew none of this was true. He could see the caring mother in her. She loved her baby more than anything.

But he had learned a lot about her during the past months. They had talked a lot. For example about her fears. And she had a lot of fears that she could hide pretty well. One of them was love. One might ask what could be scary about love. Love, for most people, is a beautiful thing. Loving somebody or be loved by someone, for them, is fulfilling, peaceful, save, life. But for Jordan it was dangerous. Loving somebody, for her, meant she could be hurt. And being loved by someone meant she could, and most likely would hurt them. So she'd rather run. And build a thick brick wall around her heart and let no one in. But with the baby it was different. It wasn't even born and she already loved it. A baby, a fragile being. Anything could happen to it. And if something did, she would be broken. She wouldn't know how to survive.

And the baby, once it was born, will depend upon her for everything. And she didn't know if she could do that. Care for her baby. Keep it safe and sound. She couldn't even keep a goldfish safe. Or a plant for that matter. And a baby? What if anything happened because she did something wrong. She would never forgive herself. Never.

And on top of this all the baby wouldn't be satisfied with food and shelter only, like a goldfish, she also had to teach it. Education. Speech. Manner. That kind of things maybe she could manage. But Love? Trust? Faith? She was sure to screw it up. Even if she tried her best. And that she was scared of. To screw someone up she loved. Someone that couldn't defend themselves. Someone innocent.

She had told him all this in those few times when she let her guard down a little. Most of the time her guard was up and she would be like the others said. Unbearable. Almost ignoring she was pregnant. But sometimes, when they were alone, she would let herself go a little. Then she would snuggle into him and tell him some of these things. Not all at once. But gradually he had learned this much about her. Once she even admitted that she wished the baby was his. He wished so too. But not because he loved her and wanted her and the baby to be his. At least not only. He hoped that she would let him take some of the responsibility and not insist on doing everything herself. Not that she couldn't do it. He was sure she could. But maybe that way she would learn to trust others. Giving your baby in somebody's care needs a lot trust. And it would be a start. Maybe slowly she would learn other types of trust.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Woody: Happy Birthday, Jordan. (hands her a small package)

Jordan: Woody, You don't have to …

Woody: Open it. Please.

Jordan: Thanks. (opens present to reveal a locket, similar to the one her mother had) Thank you, Woody. It's beautiful.

Woody: Open it. There is a little key.

Jordan: (opens locket curiously, there is a little picture of her mother and her on one side, the other is empty) Where did you …?

Woody: It was in the register in the Pogue. (He had been helping in the bar sometimes over the past months.) Guess your father left it there. I borrowed it to make a copy and put it back.

Jordan: Okay. Thank you, Woody. This is … I really love this. Thank you.

Woody: (lays a hand on her round belly) The other side is for your little one. I tried to take one of those ultrasounds but you don't see anything if you make them that tiny. So you have to wait 'till it's out.

Jordan: (smiling) Woody, you're the best.

Woody: It's so you can carry them with you all the time.


	7. Uncertainty

Jordan: Nige, can you do me a favor?

Nigel: For you, love, always. What you want me to do?

Jordan: (hands him three tubed swaps) Can you compare these with the baby's when it's born?

Nigel: Sure. (teasing) So, you're not only not telling us who the father is, you don't know. (at her look) Or, … you're not sure.

Jordan: Well, yeah.

Nigel: (looks at swaps) Three?

Jordan: The one with the "J" is mine.

Nigel: And what exactly is that for?

Jordan: (gives him a look)

Nigel: You're thinking of a simple restriction length polymorphism test. You cut the DNA with molecular scissors that only recognize specific parts. Then you separate the pieces by length and you get a band for each length. The kid gets all it's bands from either one of it's parents. If the kid has a band the mother has not the father has that particular band. If he hasn't, he's not the father.

Jordan: Exactly.

Nigel: You know, love, a little more tests and I don't need your DNA to figure out which one of these (holds up two swaps, they are labeled "A" and "B") is it.

Jordan: I know, Nige. But you have mine too. So no need for that.

Nigel: (pouts playfully)

Jordan: But you know, you can always do a little more tests to be sure. As long as your quick.

Nigel: I'm always quick!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Garret: Hey, how you doin'?

Jordan: I'm ok.

Garret: Good. … You've not much time left, do you?

Jordan: Yeah.

Garret: You ever heard of Max?

Jordan: No. Why? You didn't try to find him, did you?

Garret: Of course not, you asked me not to.

Jordan: As if that means something.

Garret: You mean a lot to me, Jordan. And you know that.

Jordan: Yeah, thanks. You mean a lot to me, too.

Garret: … So, has the little one a name yet?

Jordan: Hum, no. I don't even know if it's a him or a her.

Garret: Don't you want to?

Jordan: No. It'd not change anything, would it?

Garret: No, it wouldn't. You could have a name for both, though.

Jordan: Hmm, maybe. You got suggestions?

Garret: I don't know. What about Emily? It's a nice name.

Jordan: That's my moms.

Garret: I know. It's not unusual to name a kid after the grandparent.

Jordan: No. I never liked that. What you think of Steve … or Patrick?

Garret: Steve Cavanaugh. Patrick Cavanaugh. Sounds good. Both of them.

Jordan: I don't know. I think I wait to see what it looks like.

Garret: Yeah, that's probably a good idea. But maybe you should think of some names you like.

Jordan: Maybe. But not now. I just want to get over this week.

Garret: Oh. Yeah. Your mothers anniversary. Take all the time you need, Jordan.


	8. Too early

JORDAN'S OFFICE, SEPTEMBER 17TH, EVENING

Bug: Jordan? What do you make out of a … Jordan?

Jordan: (sitting at her desk, grabbing her belly with a painful look on her face)

Bug: Jordan? What's … what's wrong?

Jordan: Nothing. I'm fine.

Bug: I don't think so. (in hallway) Dr. Macy! Lily, get Dr. M. I think Jordan's in labor.

Lily: What? But it's … eh … (hurries)

Bug: (to Jordan) We'll get you to the hospital. Don't worry.

Jordan: I'm fine. I don't need to (tries to stand)

Garret: (comes in with Lily and Nigel in tow) Jordan? You're in labor?

Jordan: No! I've nearly three weeks left.

Nigel: Three weeks early is not unusual.

Garret: Come on. I'll drive you. (takes her arm to escort her with Nigel on the other side)

Jordan: (frightened, withdraws from them and goes to sit on the sofa) No! I'm fine!

Nigel: Jordan! Come on, let's go.

Jordan: No!

Woody: (rushes in) What happened?

Garret: Jordan's in labor. But denies it. She won't go to the hospital.

Woody: It's three weeks early.

Garret: I know.

Woody: (to Jordan) How you doin'?

Jordan: (angry) I'm fine. I … uh (grabs belly as a contraction strikes)

Woody: You're not fine. You have to go to the hospital, Jordan.

Jordan: No! It's too early. (grabs his arm) Woody, please!

Woody: We all know it's early, but you have to go now.

Garret: A lot of babies are early.

Jordan: No! Not this one! It can't! (to Woody, frightened) It can't!

Woody: (realizes something) … Jordan, relax! Please!

Jordan: No! It's …

Woody: Jordan! Listen! It's okay. (grinning) You know, my aunt always said, I was so curious about the world, I never stayed anywhere long. I freaked out my mom when she went into labor. My brother was the same, but the second time she knew it was okay. You and your baby will be good too. Now let's get you to the hospital.

Jordan: (beginning to relax a little) You were born early?

Woody: (softly) Yeah.

Jordan: And … and your brother too?

Woody: (takes her arm, nodding) Yeah, he too. Now let's go.

Garret: (takes her other arm) You know, Abby was early too. It will be okay. Promise.

Jordan: (with the support of the two men stands up) Okay. I'm … I'm ready. … Uhh.

Garret: Her water broke. Let's hurry.


	9. Who is the father? 3

AKA What happened after chapter 3

I don't know if this is possible but ... it's just a story

* * *

Woody hadn't known it was so important to her. Until now.

She wouldn't let him go the whole time.

There was a short confusion at first because her doctor was not available. But they found another one. Dr. Wilson.

When the delivery drew closer the doc told everyone to wait in the hallway. But Jordan made him stay.

Apparently it was really important to her.

It being …

SIX MONTH EARLIER

He had called her. And she invited him over.

Woody: How … How are you?

Jordan: Fine … The baby's fine, too. … Just…

Woody: (concerned) What?

Jordan: …

Woody: Jordan?

Jordan: It … It doesn't fit.

Woody: Huh? What?

Jordan: The timeline. The last time I … and what my doctor says about …. I should be about three weeks further along.

Woody: You sure?

Jordan: Of course. I counted the weeks. Often.

Woody: Then the doctor is wrong. Maybe (gesturing to her belly) is small or something.

Jordan: Maybe. Maybe she's right though.

Woody: Was there …

Jordan: No! No, there was no other time. At least … Remember the snowstorm?

Woody: Sure but what's that got to do w…

FLASHBACK

They were watching a movie in his place when the storm had come up. So he had offered her to stay. He had given her a clean t-shirt and shorts and let her take the bed. He himself took the sofa. So far, so good. But the storm got worse. At some time in the night thunder and lightning joined the snowstorm. He hadn't known Jordan was afraid of thunder. But she was. She was so scared, she creped under his blanket to find comfort in his arms. And he held her close all night trying to ignore the fact that the too big shorts had slipped down and she wasn't wearing any underwear. He hadn't been very successful.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jordan: It would fit.

Woody: (confused) Wh… We didn't … I mean …

Jordan: No, we didn't do anything. … But … (in professional tone) There doesn't have to be a penetration for it to happen, you know.

Woody: Oh … (looks down)

Jordan: Woody? Is it possible?

Woody: … (after long pause) sorry.

Jordan: (nots)

They sat in silence for a while to let it sink in.


	10. What now?

Jordan: I just wanted you to know.

Woody: Yeah.

Jordan: I'll let Nigel do a DNA test when the baby is born.

Woody: O-kay …

Jordan: We can do it anonymous. No one has to know.

Woody: Or … uhm … I … I have to think about it.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER

Jordan: (picks up cell phone) Cavanaugh.

Woody: Hi, it's me. Uhm, can we talk?

Jordan: Woody! Sure.

Woody: Uhm, not on the phone. Can … Can we meet?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan: So, what you wanna talk about?

Woody: I think you know.

Jordan: Do I?

Woody: What are we, Jordan? Just friends? Or more?

Jordan: Wha… Wait a minute. N..., Woody, no. This is not going to be that discussion again. I don't need this right now.

Woody: Jordan. Just listen. Please. … You said you'd do a DNA test, didn't you?

Jordan: Huh?

Woody: To … to figure out if … if I'm …

Jordan: What? The biological father of my baby?

Woody: Yeah. That.

Jordan: And what's that got to do with …

Woody: I could be it, you know. A real father. I mean, it's your baby. Nothing's gonna change that. We could we together and I could be their father. No matter if I'm the … biological … father … also … or not. I could do that. …

Jordan: Woody, no …

Woody: You have to admit there was something … between us … before everything … we could be … if it … didn't happen … maybe …we would be …

Jordan: Woody, don't. Please. I appreciate this. Really. But … no. I have to concentrate on the baby now. I can't … you … I can't handle more right now. And I don't want to hurt you, Woody. You mean a lot to me. But … I just can't.

Woody: But what if … if it's positive …

Jordan: Positive?

Woody: The DNA test. What if I'm the … biological …

Jordan: Well, … then ... I don't know.

Woody: Can I be a real father then. I don't think I want my son or daughter to grow up without a father.

Jordan: I guess. … Woody?

Woody: Uhm.

Jordan: I just need to know, ok?

Woody: O-kay.

Jordan: Don't tell anybody? Please?

Woody: I won't. Promise.


	11. Baby

SEPTEMBER 18TH, 6:24 A.M.

Williams: Once more, Jordan, it's almost done.

Jordan: Ahhhh…

Woody: …

Baby: waaahhhhh

Williams: Here we go. (holds baby up) It's a girl.

Jordan: (smiles)

Williams: (to Woody) Wanna cut the cord, daddy?

Woody: Huh? I'm not … I mean … (to Jordan) Can I?

Jordan: (nods, still out of breath)

Woody: (cuts the baby's cord according to Dr. Williams's instruction)

Jordan: Wood … a piece … for Nige …

Woody: Of the cord?

Jordan: Yeah.

Woody: (to Dr. Williams) Can we keep a piece of it? For a DNA test?

Williams: Sure. A paternity test? Only few new parents ask for that in the delivery room. They usually wait at least a few days. Do you need any information?

Woody: Ah, no. Just the sample.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile a nurse has cleaned up the baby girl a little and hands her to Jordan.

Jordan: (smiling) Hi, baby.

Baby: (squirms a little)

Woody: (smiling at the baby, stroking her head with one finger) She looks like an angel. Beautiful.

Jordan: Yeah.

Woody: Just like her mother. (places a soft kiss on her forehead)

LATER, ME'S OFFICE, TRACE

Woody: Nigel, I hope you got something for me in the Simons' case.

Nigel: Working on it, Woodrow, working on it.

Woody: Please hurry. My boss is chewing my butt already.

Nigel: That bad, huh?

Woody: I was on call last night and they couldn't reach me.

Nigel: Oh, I see.

HOSPITAL, JORDAN'S ROOM

Garret: Hi, how you doin'?

Jordan: Still tired. Didn't get much rest. Lots of names spookin' around in my head. You?

Garret: I'm ok. So, any sticking out?

Jordan: Got them narrowed down to a few, but …

Garret: Want help?

Jordan: No, but thanks. How far did Nige get?

Garret: It's done.

Jordan: Really? And?

Garret: (gives her a print out) Some mysterious Mr. "B".

Nurse: (comes in and hands Jordan the baby) You ready for another try?

Jordan: (to baby) Hi. (to Garret) We're still trying to figure out this nursing thing. Not very successful though.

Garret: (smiles) Something tells me you will be now. I'll leave you two alone now. (turns to leave)

Jordan: Garret?

Garret: Yeah?

Jordan: Can you … can you do me a favor?

Garret: What?

Jordan: Could … could you bring … my mom … some flowers? I'd go myself, but …

Garret: Sure.

Jordan: Thanks.

Garret: (smiles) (thinks) _The way she looks at the little girl now. Seems like she finally accepts her motherhood_


	12. Like an Angel 1

Nurse: Ma'am? Does your little girl have a name yet?

Jordan: Maybe. Why?

Nurse: It's just that Dr. Williams will be on vacation for two weeks starting in one hour. And she has to sign her birth certificate.

Jordan: Oh, ok. Give me that paper.

Nurse: You don't have to fill them out if you're not sure yet. I just thought I let you know.

Jordan: No. … No, I'm sure. I'll fill them out now.

LATER

Woody: (comes in) Jordan?

Jordan: (is sleeping)

Baby: (in her little bed, awake)

Woody: (to baby) Hi, little one. Here, I've brought you someone. He'll keep you safe. (places a teddy bear dressed in a police uniform next to her)

Baby: (screws up face)

Woody: Hey, don't cry. Let mommy sleep, ok?

Baby: (makes grimaces but doesn't cry)

Woody: Good girl. (notices name tag on bed) "Angel Cavanaugh"?

LATER

Jordan: (wakes up, notices the baby is not in her bed, looks around)

Woody: (is holding Angel)

Jordan: Hey.

Woody: Hey. Sleep well?

Jordan: Yeah. You two having fun?

Woody: Yup. (to baby) Don't we? (to Jordan) Oh, the guys at the precinct say congrats. And send this. (shows her teddy bear)

Jordan: A Boston police bear. Tell them thanks.

Woody: They are to calm down little kids when we have to interrogate them. (hands Jordan the baby)

Jordan: (to her daughter) Hey sweetie. Looks like we have another common thing here, huh?

Woody: What? You both got (_boy's_) gender neutral names. (points to baby's bed) I saw the name tag. What else?


	13. Like an Angel 2

Jordan: Oh, that I didn't think of. So it's three. (smiles at Woody) My dad gave me a Boston police bear the day I was born. It was my favourite stuffed animal.

Woody: Really? But … oh, OH. Really? I mean … wow.

Jordan: Yeah. Nigel finished the test. (hands him results) Angel's your daughter.

Woody: Wow. I'm … I'm a father. (stroking Angel's cheek with a finger) My daughter. Wow.

Jordan: Angel Emily Hoyt-Cavanaugh.

Woody: ...

Jordan: Angel. 'Cause that's the first thing her daddy said about her. Emily. (deep breath) Like my mother. Her grandmother. 'Cause she was born today, … the day … mom was …. (deep breath) And … and Hoyt. 'Cause of her daddy. (smiles at Woody)

Woody: Thank you, Jordan. You didn't have to do that. Thank you.

Jordan: Do you … do you like her name?

Woody: Yeah. It's great. And it suits her.

Jordan: You sure? We can still change it, if you don't. It doesn't get official till it's filed. And you're her father. Fathers should take part in naming a kid.

Woody: I like it. Really.

Jordan: …

Woody: 'Emily' is a lovely name. I just thought you voted that out.

Jordan: It's just 'cause of today … I thought that … But I don't want her to be actually called that. It just … It would be weird.

Woody: Ok. I understand that.

Jordan: Thanks. What about 'Angel'?

Woody: Honest? (Jordan nods) I don't know. I'm not very font of names with teasing potential. Just add a letter and it's 'Angela'.

Jordan: Teasing potential?

Woody: Did nobody laugh at you saying you had a boy's name when you were little?

Jordan: Oh, I could defend myself pretty well. You think she'll get teased?

Woody: I don't know. Maybe. But then again, I can see her beat up anyone who tries. Angel. Angel's are good. Beautiful. Saint. … Angel. Makes me think of Buffy. Strong woman.

Jordan: (confused) Buffy?

Woody: Yeah, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The TV show. Her first love was called Angel. He was a vampire.

Jordan: Oh. Maybe we should change the name then. Aren't vampires bad?

Woody: No, not Angel. He was good.

Jordan: Oh. Ok.

Woody: You know, 'Angel Emily' sounds good. We can call her 'Angie'. I think that sounds feminine enough.

Jordan: You sure?

Woody: Yeah. Angel Emily Hoyt-Cavanaugh. That's her name.


	14. Homecoming 1: Max

GRAVEYARD

Garret: (puts flowers on Emily Cavanaugh's grave)

Max: Garret! What are you doing here?

Garret: (jumps in surprise) Max! You're back!

Max: I would have expected my daughter here. Not her boss.

Garret: Oh, yeah. She asked me to bring some flowers for her.

Max: And why doesn't she bring them herself?

Garret: Uhm…How do I explain that to you?

Max: She isn't in trouble, is she? But what did she do that she can't …

Garret: No, she's not in trouble. At least … Come on. I'll bring you to her.

HOSPITAL

Garret: Hey.

Jordan: Garret. Come in.

Garret: Here's someone who wants to say hello to you guys.

Max: (comes in)

Jordan: …

Max: Hello, darling.

Jordan: Dad!

Woody: Max. Uhm, I, uhm, have to get back … to work. (starts to leave, keeping clear of Max)

Jordan: Hey what …

Woody: I'm in trouble already 'cause of last night, so … See you tomorrow.

Jordan: Oh, ok. Take care. (Woody leaves) (pause) Dad. Garret. This is Angel Emily Hoyt-Cavanaugh.

Max: She's …she's wonderful.

Garret: (to Jordan) That's a nice name. … Uhm … I think I'll leave you guys alone. (leaves)

Jordan: Did … did you find what you were looking for?

Max: I don't know. I'm not really sure what I was looking for in the first place.

Jordan: Oh. So why did you come back?

Max: I missed home. You.

Jordan: Oh.

Max: So. You and Hoyt … eh …

Jordan: No. I mean, he's Angie's father, but … no.

Max: Jordan? I know there are all these modern families, but …

Jordan: Dad!

Angel: (screws up face) waahhh…

Jordan: Uh, what's up sweetie? You hungry again?


	15. Homecoming 2: Jordan and Angel

Woody: Hey, you guys ready to … (sees stranger cooing at his daughter)

Stranger: Hi. You must be the father of this little princess.

Woody: Who …

Jordan: (comes out of bathroom) Woody! Hey. … Uhm … Woody … This is Kenneth. He's … uhm …

Kenneth: The other one.

Jordan: Uhm … yeah, the other one …

Woody: Oh. … And … what … is … he doing here?

Jordan: Visiting … just … visiting.

Kenneth: You know what. I'll go. Jordan, I'll see you at our next reunion. Bye. (leaves)

Woody: Reunion?

Jordan: College. We hardly new each other back then. But he was in the reunion committee last year. And I didn't answer his invitation, so …

Woody: … he asked personally. Very personally.

Jordan: Yeah, you could say so.

Woody: I thought he didn't know …

Jordan: Well, he wanted to know why I didn't show up at that reunion. And I kind of told him.

Woody: Oh.

Jordan: … So. We're ready to go home. Were is home? (takes Angel in her car seat)

Woody: Your place. I talked Max into finishing all three bedrooms first. You know. Painting, moving furniture, and stuff. At leased the big things. (tries to juggle all the bags)

Jordan: Three? Dad already has his room. I thought you'd just redecorate my old one.

Woody: Well, your old room will turn into Angel's room. You'll move to the master bedroom. And Max gets that downstairs room.

Jordan: Why? I get that it's better to have a real separate room for her to sleep in. And to have a baby sitter in the same house won't be bad either. But two rooms? We don't need two rooms.

Woody: Eh… there's still one thing … He doesn't get … Max's planning the master bedroom to be for two …

Jordan: What? He said you should move in?

Woody: Not exactly … He … he wants us to marry.

Jordan: Oh God. Tell me you said that's never gonna happen.

Woody: (thinks) _I'd marry you on the spot, Jordan. If you'd be ready._

Jordan: Woody?

Woody: I told him we have to focus on Angel now. On being parents.

Jordan: Good.

Woody: I'm not sure if he's satisfied though.

Jordan: He has to. We're friends. We have a baby together, but …

Woody: You don't have to tell me, Jordan. I know.


	16. Crazy Days

The next couple of weeks weren't easy for them. Woody wanted to do everything right. He went to work as usual. He helped Max preparing the house for the two girls. And at night he went to Jordan's apartment to spend time with his daughter. The first nights he slept on the couch but got up every time Angel uttered something. 'Till one night Jordan suggested he stayed with them in the bed. From then on all three of them slept in one bed with Angel in the middle. Even after the two girls moved in with Max their sleeping arrangement stayed the same.

Jordan was a very protective mother. She rarely let her little daughter out of sight. And she didn't care about much more than the baby's wellbeing. Both Woody and Max encouraged her in this. They were totally devoted to the little girl.

But Max at least got some sleep during the nights and could take naps during day too. But Woody didn't. He tried to compensate this by drinking lots of coffee. But that didn't help much of cause. Soon his colleagues told him to take things back a little, maybe take a few days of. But he wouldn't hear of this. Till one day he got a visitor at his office …

Stiles: Det. Hoyt. How you doin'?

Woody: Doc! What can I do for you?

Stiles: I heard you don't sleep well lately.

Woody: I have a newborn baby at home. What do you expect?

Stiles: Surely she has a mother.

Woody: Jordan doesn't get sleep either. And she's not drinking coffee. Says the caffeine can get into her mother's milk. I at least got lots of coffee to stay awake.

Stiles: As long as I know Jordan isn't back to work yet.

Woody: No. And she shouldn't go back as long as possible. She's Angel's mother.

Stiles: So why don't you let her take care of the baby and get some sleep.

Woody: I wake up anyway.

Stiles: Then maybe you should sleep somewhere else where you don't hear her.

Woody: No! I'm gonna be there for my daughter. Always.

Stiles: Oh. I think we're getting to the point here.

Woody: What point?

Stiles: You'll do everything for your little girl?

Woody: Of cause. I'm her father. She's got to have the perfect childhood.

Stiles: The perfect childhood?

Woody: Yeah. She's got both a mother and a father. And both are there for her. And she'll never wake up from a nightmare and nobody is there.

Stiles: Oh, I see. But her father is a detective. And her mother a medical examiner. You both could get called out at night.

Woody: But not both at once. We're not allowed to work together anymore. And at night that might be a good thing. And if need be there's her grandfather, too.

Stiles: So you'll be there for her as much as possible.

Woody: Of cause.

Stiles: What happens if you brake down?

Woody: Why should I?

Stiles: Lack of sleep can do that to you.

Woody: (holds up coffee cup) I got coffee.

Stiles: Or worse, if something goes wrong when you're after a suspect. Lack of sleep and an overdose of caffeine isn't the best condition for quick and correct decisions.

Woody: …

Stiles: How about taking a few days of. Spend half the day with your daughter and sleep the other half. A decent night of sleep can do you wonders.

Woody: … Maybe I do that …


	17. Valentines Day

Holyday season was family time. At least as much as their jobs allowed. They both hadn't had the best holyday experiences when they were young. For Jordan holydays had been quiet. But at least her dad always tried to be there. For Woody they were loud and merry. But it was the wrong family, his aunts. His dad always worked. They both knew they probably wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas together every year. But they promised each other to try. And they had to try hard. From the beginning. Since Jordan went back to work before Christmas they didn't get much time off together. According to the DA's office, them working a case together could mess up evidence reliability in court if they didn't mess it up in the first place. So they were put on different shifts. That way, it was easier for the BP and ME's office to keep them separate. But somehow they managed to find a few hours of family time on Christmas Day. And on a couple of other days.

On Valentines Day Woody took his two girls out for dinner. Afterwards they went for a walk in a park till they found a bench to sit on.

Jordan: (looking at Angel in carriage) She fell asleep.

Woody: It was a busy day.

Jordan: Yeah. But it was nice. Thank you.

Woody: No, I gotta thank you. Today was wonderful. (puts arm around her, pulling her closer)

Jordan: (lies head on his shoulder, smiling softly, sighs)

Woody: Jor? How long this gonna stay like this?

Jordan: (pulls back, faces him) Huh?

Woody: You know, you and me … sleeping in one bed, hugging, going out today … Valentines Day …

Jordan: What about that? We got a baby together. That's it.

Woody: That's it? Really? You let me call you 'Jor'.

Jordan: So?

Woody: No one else is allowed.

Jordan: So?

Woody: My lease is up soon.

Jordan: So? What's that got to do with?

Woody: I'm just thinking.

Jordan: What?

Woody: Look. Jordan. I know you don't wanna hear about a relationship …

Jordan: Woody. Please …

Woody: No, just listen, will you?

Jordan: Ok.

Woody: I just need to know where we're at. I got that you're not ready for anything between us. But will you ever be? Or is Angie just an excuse for not telling me of?

Jordan: She's not an excuse!

Woody: So you're willing to try?

Jordan: Wood. I told you …

Woody: We'll take it slow. Baby steps. Promise.

Jordan: I don't …

Woody: First step: I'll give up my apartment. Everything else stays the same. I'm never there anyway. No need to pay rent for nothing.

Jordan: You wanna move in.

Woody: I think I already did. Just got to bring some last things over. What you think? That ok for you?

Jordan: I don't know. Everything else stays the same?

Woody: Yup. Till you're ready for the next step. Promise.

Jordan: Ok.

Woody: Ok? Just like that?

Jordan: What? You want me to fight it?

Woody: No. (pulls her close) I'm glad you don't.

Jordan: Me too. (snuggles into him) I think you're safe.

Woody: (smiles, kisses top of her head)


	18. Of Birthdays and other Celebrations

Garret: How are you doing these days?

Jordan: I'm fine. You?

Garret: Really? I know it's gonna be a tough day …

Jordan: What? My daughter's first birthday of my mother's death anniversary?

Garret: Actually, both. And they're on the same day.

Jordan: I know.

Garret: How you feel about that?

Jordan: Honest?

Garret: (nods)

Jordan: Confused. Exited. Happy and sad at the same time. I don't know.

Garret: (nods)

Jordan: I mean I'm really exited about Angel having birthday. I mean she'll be one year. I never thought I could do this, you know. Being a mother. Raising a child. But there she is. My daughter. She's grown so much. And she can do so many things already. She actually said her name the other day. It came out like "Andy". But it still was her name.

Garret: Really?

Jordan: Yeah. Woody's kinda calling her that since.

Garret: Woody. He's probably all nuts, isn't he?

Jordan: Oh, yeah. He actually wants to through her a big party. I mean, it's her first birthday. She won't understand anyway. And …

Garret: … and it's your mother's death anniversary.

Jordan: Yeah.

Garret: …

Jordan: I mean, it's been a trist day ever since I was ten. That's not gonna go away that easily.

Garret: I don't think it should. Try find a balance. Something between being happy for your daughter and sorry for your mother. They both are important to you. They both should get your attention on this special day.

Jordan: I figured as much. It's hard though.

* * *

The wedding had been kept simple. Just the morgue gang and a small ceremony on the roof. And a get together at the Pogue as reception. The bride and groom seemed to be very happy.

Nigel: That was a nice wedding. Romantic. In a way. I hope I can have one like this some day.

Garret: I never pictured you the romantic type, Nigel.

Nigel: (teasing) Don't you wanna know? (sighs) But I probably won't marry ever anyway. No Lady friend around who'd want to stick around me little computer jockey, I'm afraid.

Garret: You'll find your girl, Nigel. Some day.

Nigel: After today, I hope so.

Garret: You will.

Nigel: … So. Looks like I gotta dig out that sign again, huh?

Garret: What sign?

Nigel: "No Trespassing"? For trace?

Garret: Oh! That one. You think that's necessary?

Nigel: Sure it is.

Garret: I mean she's not …


	19. Weddings and Babies

Who said I'm finished?

* * *

Nigel: … not Jordan?

Garret: Yeah. Lily doesn't go into trace that often. And …

Nigel: Little do you know, Doc. She's been Queen of Trace ever since she and Bug got together. Believe me, the sign is necessary. I just have to change it a little. … By the way, did you know about this?

Garret: No. Not a clue. You?

Nigel: I don't think I'm the best …

Woody: Hey guys.

Nigel: Hey. Did _you_ know Lily's pregnant?

Woody: Uhm, yeah. Caught her and Jordan looking through some books and discussing things. They made me promise not to tell.

Garret: So Jordan's giving Lily tips. (looks around) Where is she anyway?

Woody: Back. Laying Andy down. It's been a long day.

Jordan: (comes in from back) You can say so. She's dropped out. (stands next to Woody, not protesting when he puts an arm around her waist, pulling her close)

Nigel: (to Jordan and Woody) So, when're you gonna have your big day?

Woody: (confused) Big day?

Nigel: Wedding?

Jordan: Wha…? Wait, who said something about …? (to Woody, stepping away from him) You didn't …, did you?

Woody: I didn't do anything. Honest.

Garret: You're still not gonna get married? I'd thought you would.

Jordan: Hell, no! Why would you think that?

Nigel: Let me see. You got a little girl. You live together. You're in love with each other. Did I miss something?

Jordan: We're not … in love. Where did you get that from?

Nigel: Well, you act like…

Jordan: Wood?

Woody: You know what I think about this. You want us to be friend, we are. If you want something else, tell me.

Nigel: (grins)

* * *

Time went on and Lily had a baby boy, Sanjay Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy.

Jordan: (holding Sanjay, softly to the baby) Hey you. (to Lily and Bug) He's sweet. I'd like to take him home.

Lily and Bug: No way. He's ours.

Lily: You got Andy.

Andy: (holding up both arms) Mamma.

Jordan: I know. (squats) Here honey. Look. This is … (to Lily and Bug) What's his name again?

Bug: Sanjay.

Jordan: (to Andy) This is Sanjay.

Andy: (looking at the baby) Baby. (pokes the boy)

Jordan: (grabs her hand) Andy. Be careful. Ok? Don't hurt him.

Andy: (nods)

Jordan: Good. (lets go of her hand)

Andy: (pads baby barely touching him) Li'le. Baby. Ca'ful. (Sanjay screws up his face) Ow? (pulls back her hand)

Jordan: No. I don't think so.

Lily: Can I have my baby back, please?

Jordan: No, I wanna keep him. … Just kidding. Here. (hands Sanjay to Lily)

Andy: (tries to see where the baby's gone)

Jordan: (picks her up so she can see him) Here you go.

Andy: (points at him) Baby.

Jordan: Yup, that's a baby.


	20. Names and Other Things

Bug: He's got a name, you know. Sanjay. Can you say 'Sanjay'?

Andy: Anna.

Bug: Not Anna. Sanjay.

Andy: Sanna.

Jordan: Guess that's close enough.

Woody: (comes in) Hey. Heard it's a boy.

Andy: Daddy. (points at Sanjay) Sanna. Baby.

Woody: Sanna?

Lily: (shows her baby to Woody) Woody. This is Sanjay Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy.

Woody: What?

Lily: Sanjay Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy. That's his name.

Woody: Sanjavisamurthy Bug. That's a strange name. You think he's ever gonna learn this?

Bug: No! First name: Sanjay. Last name: Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy. There's nothing strange.

Woody: What? You're Bug Vijanamurthy? Didn't know that.

Bug: 'Bug' is a nickname! My real name is Mahesh Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy.

Woody: Oh. No wonder everyone calls you Bug.

LATER THAT DAY

Woody: You ok?

Jordan: Sure. Why?

Woody: You seem a little off.

Jordan: He's sweet.

Woody: Who? The baby?

Jordan: Hmm. Remember when Andy was little?

Woody: She still is. But … yeah.

Jordan: I miss that. I mean I love her. And love watching her grow every day and learn new words and such. But I miss her being that little. She's grown so much already.

Woody: I know.

Jordan: It was exhausting. You know. Staying up all night because she wouldn't sleep. Feeding. Changing diapers. I mean we still gotta change diapers, but …

Woody: Yeah. It's different.

Jordan: Lily will be a great mother.

Woody: Guess she will. She's got you as an example.

Jordan: I'm no good example.

Woody: Yes, you are. You're a great mother, Jordan. The best I ever could think of for my daughter.

Jordan: Thanks. I hope so.

Woody: It's the truth.

Jordan: … You know, the other day Garret actually said he hoped the morgue wouldn't turn into a kindergarten. He said I bring Andy there too often.

Woody: I don't know. As long as she stays away from the bodies and such, I guess it's ok. She's at the precinct pretty often too.

Jordan: If you don't want to take her, that's ok.

Woody: No! I like having her around.

Jordan: Okay.

Woody: …

Jordan: Garret just never said anything when she was little and couldn't walk yet.

Woody: He's just concerned I guess.

Jordan: I know. But … Do you think I'm bad mother cause I take her there? I know it's not the best place for a kid but …

Woody: You just want to have your daughter around. I told you, you're a great mother, Jordan. The best.

Jordan: If you say so…

Woody: You are. So, Andy liked the baby, huh?

Jordan: Yeah. Seems so.

Woody: (grinning) What you think she'd say to a baby sibling?

Jordan: What? You .. No .. What!

Woody: Wait a minute. I'll be right back.

Jordan: (watches him leaving, confused)


	21. More Weddings and Babies

Woody: (comes back still grinning, kneels in front of Jordan; deep breath) Jordan Cavanaugh. Will you marry me?

Jordan: (confused) Huh?

Woody: (holds up a little box) Will you marry me? And give Andy a little sibling?

Jordan: You want to have sex.

Woody: No. Uhm. I mean. Uh. Remember when I first moved in? That I'll wait till you're ready? I meant that. Still do. But that's been more than a year. And you never … It's just that, today, you seemed to be ready for another baby. (she doesn't react) Forget I said anything. (pulls back box)

Jordan: No, wait. (takes box from him, opens it) This is beautiful. (smiles)

Woody: I know it's supposed to be a diamond, but …

Jordan: It's a ruby, right?

Woody: Yeah. I don't know. We liked it better than the diamond ones they had.

Jordan: We?

Woody: Andy and me. I had been looking around for a while, but that one day… You like it?

Jordan: Love it. You took Andy to get this? She didn't say anything.

Woody: It's been a while.

Jordan: Oh.

Woody: And?

Jordan: When you asked how Andy would like a sibling you meant we'd have another baby? Together?

Woody: Of course. What else?

Jordan: I don't know. For a moment I thought … But Andy's sleeping in our bed.

Woody: I never said right away. We can start with getting used to her sleeping in her own bed. All of us. We'll take it slowly. As long as we get there, it's cool with me. And when it happens it will be love making, not just sex. And if you want to use something at first and try for a baby later, that's cool too. And somewhere along the line we'll get married.

Jordan: You really want that?

Woody: I do. I love you, Jordan. And I want the perfect life with you.

Jordan: Uhh. That's never gonna happen.

Woody: It will. It almost is. I have a wonderful daughter with a beautiful woman. A great job. What's missing is just to be married to that hot mother of my baby and maybe a son or another daughter.

Jordan: You think I'm hot?

Woody: Yes, you are.

Jordan: Ok.

Woody: Ok?

Jordan: I will marry you, Woodrow Hoyt.

Woody: Because I said you're hot?

Jordan: No, because I love you. (kisses him)

Woody: (kisses back)

* * *

It was a simple but nice wedding. All their friends came. Cal flew in to be Woody's best man. Max walked his daughter down the aisle. And Andy proudly acted as flower girl.

Nobody ever knew their wedding night was actually their first time together. It was nothing Jordan ever experienced before. It was love making.

And nine month later, their son, Mathew Brian Hoyt, was born.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
